


Be More Careful

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Near-Death Experience, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Whump, i just love fuckin Dan up idk why i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: He was just trying to catch up with Arin. He didn't intend for this to happen.





	Be More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

He hadn’t seen it coming.

Truly, he hadn’t.

He was just crossing the street. He was trying to catch up with Arin. And frankly, he was out of breath.

He didn’t see the car coming down the street, speeding out of control.

But god, did he feel it. The way it collided with his torso, the way he could feel his bones shattering inside him, the way his lungs weren’t allowing him to breathe deeply anymore. He could hear it, the screeching of the tires as the driver slammed on the brakes all too late, the blood-curdling scream that rang throughout the night as Dan’s arms wrapped around his midsection.

And then Arin was there, hovering above him like an angel. Arin placed his hand lightly on Dan’s stomach, feeling something shifting, grinding beneath his touch as his boyfriend gasped and groaned, not having enough energy left to scream or cry.

“Dan, look at me. Don’t take your eyes off me, okay? Don’t you dare look away,” Arin was saying sternly, though is voice was shaking. He had a hand wrapped behind Dan’s head, holding it up so they could make eye contact, the other was holding his hand tightly, squeezing it and waiting for a response so he knew Dan was still with him.

“‘m sorry,” Dan mumbled, inhaling sharply then coughing once, a bit of blood coming up and staining his pink lips. He groaned deeply afterward, feeling the pain in his stomach moving up toward his chest

Arin bit his lip, trying to hold back a sob. He couldn’t cry. He needed to stay calm, stay strong for Dan. “God Dan, you gotta be more careful. Everything’s okay, just hold on a little longer, okay? It won’t be long until the paramedics get here.”

“Mm,” Dan tried to answer, his eyelids fluttering. His skin was starting to grow pale.

“Stay with me okay? Squeeze my hand, Danny. Keep your eyes on me, please,” Arin pleaded desperately, squeezing Dan’s hands over and over.

And Dan fell asleep to the sound of the ambulance approaching.

There was… a tube down his throat.

That was the first thing he noticed, the tube. He slowly came to realize that there was also an IV in his arm, tubes going in his nose, and… a brace around his stomach.

This wasn’t real. He had died.

His eyes opened to a too-bright hospital room. It smelled… sterile. And that was kind of grossing him out.

As he looked around his periphery, too-afraid to turn his head, he noticed Arin’s hand holding his.

And he squeezed it. He remembered he was supposed to squeeze his hand.

Arin started crying after that. Dan finally mustered up some courage and turned his head, finding the man next to him falling apart as he smiled through his sobs.

“You’re alive,” he whispered. “Y-you made it.”

Dan smirked, taking a hesitant breath through his nose. He wanted to say something to comfort him.

But those damn tubes made it feel like he was choking.

So he kept squeezing his hand.


End file.
